The Americans
by LeonXxTheXxDandelion
Summary: read it. its a funny waste of time. review as harshly as you want


It was a rather boring Sunday afternoon. Children were running through the streets laughing and playing, small town USA a peaceful existence. A loud crack interrupted the perfect bliss of this small suburban community but no one was alarmed. Three teenagers appeared in the street and started towards a small office building. As they approached, the building seemed to grow so that when they finally reached the door the building was a good 7 stories taller. The change in size didn't seem to amaze any of the children and so they pressed on. The walked inside and ended in a small closed off room with a single window. There was a lady sitting at a desk in the center of the room directly under the window. They approached her cautiously. She smiled and greeted them and then asked for a password. It was given and a door appeared behind her.

"Right this way please children, we mustn't dawdle" she said as she ushered them through the door. The door emptied into a huge lobby similar to that of an air port. Lines stretched for what seemed like miles. Chairs lined the walls and staircases lead to more levels with more people

"Fuck! Do we really have to sit through this? We could walk there faster."

"Able stop fucking complaining. No ones making you do this you could have flown there"

"Yeah you tell him Blakey! You're such a little pussy stop complaining."

"Fuck off Cassie" Able yelled back. Blake let out a small sigh as the three continued to follow the lady through the hallways and corridors up a few flights of stars and into an equally huge lobby. This on was practically empty. No chairs just a small counter at one end of the room. A small line was formed in the middle of the room. Mostly men in business suits; the guy's you always see checking the time and complaining. "Finally this is more like it!" Able said with a sigh. The lady left them and they joined the end of the line. As time passed the line grew behind them. Able looked down at the plain white tile, his tall figure stared back at him, his skin deep caramel and his black hair shone in contrast with his surroundings Cassie sat on the floor behind him. Absorbed in the spell book she was reading entitled "_Curses, Jinxes, and Hexes for the Modern Witch_", twirling her wild black and pink hair and occasionally laughing at particularly nasty spells. Blake was the only professional one she stood in line reviewing a letter her blonde hair had a certain shine to it making her appear much older than 14.The line moved at a dismal pace. It had taken 45 minute for them to finally get to the front of the line

"Hello" Blake said to the lady at the counter

"Destination?" She replied simply.

"Diagon alley"

The tellers eyes got wide and she eyed the three of them suspiciously. She took a moment to regain her composure and the annoying smile she wore. And began typing on a small computer the events that followed were slightly boring so I shall not bother you with details. They were processed much like in an airport; they went through security and a series of tedious waiting rooms until about an hour later the arrived in front of a gate. The gate was nothing fancy just a door on a wall with GATE 13 posted over it. The waiting area was dismal barely lit and no one else was there. There was however a lot of trash. It looked more like an inner city bus stop.

Cassie broke the silence "Damn what the hell happened here"

"Why in the hell does it look like a crack head came through her with a can of spray-paint?" Blake sat down and pulled out a schedule and began to review it. Cassie was looking at the graffiti on the wall, laughing at the 'fuck Brittan' scribbled on the door. Able sat opposite Blake headphones blaring.

"So Blakey baby what's with the signs?" Cassie said as she sat next to her. Blake shot a glare at her and Cassie laughed. "Awwww does someone need a hug?"

"The signs aren't that hard to guess. The rest of the wizarding world hates us. We are inferior to almost every were even Canadian wizards are of a higher classs. America has managed to do in the wizard world, the opposite of what it did in the muggle one. Instead of being a superpower our low magical population has caused us to be the weakest of any country ever." There was a cool to her voice as she explained faults and mistakes made in us wizard history never once did she get angry it didn't bother her, by the end of it all she seem as though she was mocking America. That drew quite a crowed around her. Most of them angry patriots, a couple foreigners who seemed pleased with her and some guys who were probably just staring at her. Able sat there undisturbed by her words; he had taken off the headphones when she started. Cassie was rolling on the floor next to her laughing hysterically

"So that's why? Because were stupid?!" She sat up and laughter escaped her once more. "Its America of course we're stupid it's like fucking tradition here". Blake, who had up until now not broken her lock on her schedule, looked up. An alarming amount of angry people had surrounded them. Cassie had stopped laughing an sat up. The men looked angry some already had wands drawn. Others just had what they could grab, some broken bottles a chair.

A rather large man stepped forward; he appeared to be very drunk and wobbled with each step. His wand somehow stayed fixed upon Blake.

"I don't think you want to do that sir." Able said. "After all, we are only 14" the man shifted his gaze and gave him a sinister look. The group enclosed around the forming a tight circle, wands at the ready.

"You could be a fucking muggle I don't care no one talks about my country" said the man, the group growled in agreement. Blake stood and so did the others.

"Well sir" she said with a slight hint of fear in her voice, "We really must be going, our gate is ready" Blake motioned to the now lit gate thirteen sign. No one moved and Cassie began to whimper, Able was even starting to shake. Then a spell was cast.

"Stupefy!" yelled the man.

Blake ducked, Cassie rolled to her left shifting her form until she sat on the floor a beautiful phoenix. She shot into the air like a rocket ramming two enemies into a wall and scorching the area around her before reverting back to her human state and running through the gate.

More hexes flew between the men and kids and their numbers had decreased but there were still a lot left.

"Go Blakey I got the rest" Able yelled as he ducked a body bind curse

"Locamotr mortis!" He yelled, it connected and another was sent crashing to the ground Blake had almost made it to the door when a man apperated in front of her. He cast an bolt of lightning, she dogged as she garbed a pen off of the table close to her; he cast an array of schoolyard jinxes as she approached even faster. She grabbed his outstretched arm and pressed the pen to his skin

"Ephemera!" she said. Her words had a chill to them and the man let out a scream of pure agony. The pen began to sink into his arm the black ink spreading through his veins like a poison. He fell to his knees coughing up blood with increasing amounts of ink in it. Blake stepped over him and with a final glace yelled, "You only have 3 minutes so hurry it up"

Able laughed. There were only 3 left now but he was not in perfect condition. Curses and hexes were fling and debris was coming down everywhere. He backed himself up against the door

"Well it's been fun, you guys have talent. And the broken teeth and scares do make you quite intimidating but my dates have left and I got to be heading on"

"Anđeli na mjesec!" Black light erupted from the tip of his wand surrounding the three attackers and one after the other they fell with a dull thud. He turned and walked through the gate.


End file.
